


Test für die Liebe

by Galadrielle1983



Category: Auf Streife
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadrielle1983/pseuds/Galadrielle1983
Summary: Etwas Schreckliches passiert und Geheimnisse kommen ans Licht. Freundschaften werden auf die Probe gestellt. Werden es alle überstehen? GERMAN, slash





	1. Katastrophe

Titel: Test für die Liebe

Autor: Galadrielle

Fandom: Auf Streife

Pairing: Paul Richter/Stephan Sindera

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir...

Zusammenfassung: Etwas Schreckliches passiert und Geheimnisse kommen ans Licht. Freundschaften werden auf die Probe gestellt. Werden es alle überstehen?

 

 

Dunkelheit 

Schmerz

Klirren... Ketten? Handschellen?

Was war passiert?

Paul öffnete schwerfällig die Augen, ein dumpfes Pochen in der Schläfe ließ ihn aufstöhnen. "Hallo?" Stille. Keine Reaktion. Vorsichtig versuchte Paul sich aufzurichten. Sein Training kam nun doch durch, ließ ihn lauschen, versuchen die Umgebung zu erahnen.

Er war immer noch in Uniform, er spürte die Jacke und seinen Gürtel mit dem Holster... aber das Gewicht der Waffe fehlte, ebenso das RSG und das Funkgerät das sich vorher am Gürtel befunden hatte.

'Verdammt, was ist hier los?' Verwirrt tastete Paul nach seiner Brusttasche, auf der Suche nach seinem Handy. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sich dieses noch am vorgesehenen Ort befand.

Paul fluchte leise vor sich hin als er sich beim Versuch die Tasche zu öffnen beinahe selbst die Handgelenke abband. Das Handy endlich in der Hand haltend wählte er die erste Nummer die ihm in den Sinn kam. 

"Paul! Verdammt, wo bist du?" Hallte die Stimme seines Lebensgefährten aus dem Hörer.

"Stephan?" Paul war sich nicht bewusst wie schwach und brüchig seine Stimmt klang. Er war nur erleichtert die wohl vertraute Stimme zu hören.

"Wo bist du? Geht es dir gut?" 

Paul hörte wie Stephan sich bewegte und wie es im Hintergrund plötzlich erst laut und dann schlagartig leise wurde. "Ich weiß nicht... Was ist passiert? Ich kann mich nicht bewegen und es geht mir nicht so gut..."

Plötzlich ertönte die Stimme seines DGLs durch den Hörer "Bist du verletzt, Paul? Was ist das letzte an das du dich erinnern kannst?" Klaus Wirbel war sehr besorgt. Der jüngere Polizeioberkommissar war plötzlich mitten auf Streife verschwunden. Es fehlte jede Spur aus dem Umkreis des Einsatzortes und nachdem Hannah Becker, seine Partnerin für den Tag, von der Verfolgung eines Flüchtigen Verdächtigen zurück zum Streifenwagen kam und Paul nicht antraf hatte sie vorschriftsgemäß Arnold Bescheid gegeben und auf Verstärkung gewartet. Diese war auch prompt eingetroffen, Rettungsdienst, Hundeführer waren mir dabei. Alle sehr besorgt um den freundlichen, kompetenten Polizisten, der mit vielen von ihnen befreundet war. 

Der Suchhund hatte tatsächlich eine Witterung aufgenommen. Diese führte sie zu verschiedenen weggeschmissenen Utensilien die man eindeutig Paul zuordnen konnte. Notizbuch, RSG, Funkgerät und Dienstwaffe... als sich die Spur allerdings nicht wiederfinden ließ, schlossen die Polizisten darauf, dass der fehlende Polizist wahrscheinlich in ein Auto gepackt wurde.

"Ich bin angekettet, es ist dunkel. Ich habe wohl was an den Kopf gekriegt, Hinterkopf und Stirn sind blutig... habe auch nur noch mein Handy... meine Waffe ist weg, RSG auch und Funkgerät." Paul stöhnte als Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg.

Klaus war besorgt als die Stimme des Kollegen undeutlicher wurde. "An was erinnerst du dich?" Er drehte sich zu den anderen um, die im Laufe des Gesprächs dazu gestoßen waren, "Ortet sein Handy, sofort!" Martin Fuchs und Tom Mayer liefen direkt los, Richtung zuständiger Abteilung. Sorge um den Freund ließ sie schnell handeln.

Währenddessen antwortete Paul weiterhin leicht unverständlich, "Ich kann mich nur daran erinnern, dass Hannah und ich uns getrennt hatten, zwei flüchtige Verdächtige, der eine ist in ein Auto gestiegen... wollte los fahren... Ich wollte ihn aufhalten und rausholen... Er hat mich umgefahren... danach weiß ich gar nichts mehr, bis ich hier aufgewacht bin..."

Stephan erbleichte als er das hörte. Sein Freund war angefahren worden. Verletzt war er dann entführt und eingesperrt worden. "Paul...", stieß er gequält hervor. Die anderen schauten ihn an, er war totenbleich und wie erstarrt. Sie verstanden die Sorge, aber dass die beiden sich so nah standen war keinem klar.

"Stephan... Du bist da..."

"Natürlich, wo soll ich sonst sein?"

"Es tut mir leid."

„Was denn?"

"Unser Streit, ich war so blöd..."

Stephan stockte der Atem, Paul würde sie doch nicht outen, oder? "Lass uns das klären, wenn es dir wieder besser geht, ok?" Die Antwort zerriss ihm beinahe das Herz.

"...Verlass mich bitte nicht..."

Die Augen schließend, von der Welt abgeschottet, den stechenden Blicken ausweichend, fasste Stephan sich ans Herz und versuchte seinen Freund und Lebensgefährten zu beruhigen, "Niemals, ich bin immer bei dir!" Doch im selben Moment brach die Leitung zusammen und es ertönte nur ein ominöses Tuten aus dem Hörer... Hektisch versuchte Stephan das Handy seines Freundes anzurufen, doch es wurde nicht abgenommen. Paul ging nicht dran, oder er konnte nicht antworten.

Im selben Moment betraten Martin und Tom wieder das Büro, "Wir haben den Standort!" 

Klaus fand die Sprache wieder. Das hatte ihn sehr überrascht, aber ihm stand kein Urteil zu. Insgeheim wünschte er seinen Kollegen alles Gute! "Alle Mann zu den Wagen, gebt dem Rettungsdienst Bescheid und holt die Feuerwehr dazu. Ich will alle verfügbaren Kräfte dabei haben!"

Sofort packten Martin Fuchs, Hannah Becker, Tom Mayer, Muri Demir, Ben Decker, Gino Maier und Arne Schneider ihre Utensilien. Die anderen Kollegen waren noch im Dienst und somit anderweitig gebunden. Obwohl alle gerne helfen wollten war dies nicht möglich, dafür waren alle Kollegen viel zu pflichtbewusst. Gino rief zur selben Zeit den Rettungsdienst und die Feuerwehr dazu. Sie hofften alle, dass Paul nicht so schwer verletzt war, aber dieser hatte nicht sehr gut geklungen. Und wenn er angekettet war brauchten sie definitiv die Kollegen der Feuerwehr.

Stephan saß währenddessen immer noch wie betäubt auf dem Stuhl. Paul war verletzt und dachte nach dem Streit wirklich, dass Stephan einfach gehen würde. Dies könnte er jedoch nie! Er konnte, wollte nicht ohne den anderen sein. Sie gehörten doch zusammen. Alleine der Gedanke daran den kleineren nicht mehr um sich zu haben, ihn nicht mehr zu berühren, zu fühlen, ihn einfach in den Armen zu halten und neben ihm aufzuwachen, versetzte seinem Herzen einen Stich. Nein, er würde Paul niemals verlassen.

Klaus stand immer noch neben Stephan und legte ihm nun vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter, "Komm schon, Stephan. Reiß dich zusammen. Wir holen ihn jetzt da raus und alles andere klärt sich später. Ok?"

Sich leicht aufrichtend sah der großgewachsene Polizeioberkommissar seinen DGL an, "Es stört dich nicht, dass..."

Überrascht sah Klaus den jüngeren an, "Du glaubst doch nicht im ernst, dass es mich stört, dass ihr beide zusammen glücklich seid, oder? Habe ich euch jemals Anlässe gegebenen dies von mir zu denken?" Klaus fühlte sich leicht gekränkt. Hatte er wirklich so gewirkt?

Den Kopf schüttelnd sah Stephan ihm in die Augen, "Nein, aber du kommst nun mal aus ner anderen Generation und musstest bestimmt auch eine Homosexuelle zu deiner Zeit einsperren, oder? Deswegen waren wir uns nicht sicher, wie da deine private Einstellung zu ist." Nun stand Stephan doch auf. Aus Klaus' Worten hatte er neuen Mut gefasst, es ging in erster Linie darum, seinen Paul zu finden. Alles andere kam später.

"Das war zu der Zeit leider die Gesetzeslage. Du weißt, dass man sich da nicht immer selbst identifizieren kann. Man muss es dennoch durchsetzen, ob es einem gefällt, oder nicht." Klaus schob Stephan nun vorsichtig Richtung Tür. "Nun aber los, sonst bist du der letzte der Paul sieht... Und das willst du doch nicht oder? Ihm ist wahrscheinlich gar nicht bewusst, dass er euch geoutet hat."

Damit eilten die beiden den anderen nach. zufrieden stellte Klaus fest, dass alle verfügbaren Kollegen bereits an den Streifenwagen standen. "Seid ihr bereit?"

Zustimmung ertönte von allen Seiten. Ja, auf seine Leute konnte sich Klaus verlassen! "Wir haben Rettungsdienst und Feuerwehr informiert und die Koordinaten durchgegeben." informierte Gino ihn als die beiden in ihr Auto stiegen. Martin stieg mit Tom ins Auto, sowie Muri mit Ben, Arne mit Stephan und Hannah fuhr alleine hinterher.

"Gut gemacht, dann mal los. Lass uns fahren!" 

 

******************

 

Am Rendezvous-Punkt eingetroffen stellten die Polizisten überrascht fest, dass zwei Rettungswagen mit jeweils einem NEF und ein Löschzug der Feuerwehr mit technischem Gerät sowie der Gruppenleiter bereits auf sie warteten. Mit so vielen Einsatzkräften hätten sie nicht gerechnet. Besonders, weil noch nicht klar war, was wirklich Sache war. Und zwei Notärzte... Aber gut, besser so als wenn sie nachher warten mussten und nicht an den Kollegen ran kamen. 

Gemeinsam setzte sich nun der Rettungszug in Gang. Alle darauf bedacht so schnell wie möglich an den genannten Koordinaten anzukommen und dem Kollegen / Freund zu helfen.

 

*******************

 

Dr. Oliver Dreier und Franco Fabiano saßen im ersten NEF. Die Kollegen im Rettungswagen dazu waren Marion Fröhlich und Benjamin Hoffer. Sie alle kannten Paul Richter sehr gut. Franco und Olli waren sogar privat mit ihm befreundet und hatten sich außerhalb der Arbeit getroffen. Es war eine seltsame Kombination, man hätte nicht vermuten können, wie viel die drei Männer doch gemeinsam hatten. 

Im zweiten NEF waren Dr. Tom Riedel und Manfred Klein unterwegs. Auch sie kannten den Polizisten sehr gut und als die Leitstelle zwei der NEFs nur für diesen einen Einsatz abstellten, was an sich schon ungewöhnlich war, ahnten sie schon, dass es ernster werden könnte. Die Kollegen im zweiten RTW, Michael Winkler und Yannik Brandner, waren ebenfalls erstaunt über den Großeinsatz. Denn selbst, wenn es um einen Kollegen ging, war die Leitstelle sonst nicht so großzügig beim Einsatz von Ressourcen.

 

********************

 

Als sie sich den Koordinaten näherten stieg bei allen die Anspannung. Es musste einfach gut gehen, sie mussten Paul finden. Sie konnten ihn nicht verlieren, keinen Kollegen würden sie verlieren.

Klaus stieg auch und sah sich kritisch um. Sie befanden sich mitten auf einem Industriegebiet, mit vielen Hallen und somit vielen Versteckmöglichkeiten. "Was besagen die Koordinaten?" 

Gino, der des GPS Gerät in der Hand hielt, drehte sich zu Klaus um, "Wir sind jetzt da. Also müsste er sich im Umkreis von 10m befinden."

"Dann ausschwärmen und haltet die Augen offen! Wir wissen nicht, ob sich hier Verdächtige Personen aufhalten." Klaus drehte sich zum Rettungsdienst, "Ihr wartet, bis wir das ok geben." Somit zogen die Polizisten ihre Kreise, während die Sanitäter und Notärzte sich bereithielten.

Die Nerven waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. 

Plötzlich kam Stephan eine Idee und er griff hektisch nach seinem Handy. Arne, der mit ihm unterwegs war, schaute ihn an, "Stimmt, wir können ja mal schauen, ob er sich wieder meldet oder wir das Klingeln hören!" Stephan nickte während Arne den anderen über Funk Bescheid gab. 

"Einsatzleitung für den Arnold 12/24"

"Kommen 12/24"

"Wir versuchen mal das Handy anzurufen, haltet alle mal die Ohren auf."

"Verstanden 12/24"

Im Umkreis hielten alle sofort ein, lauschten und hofften.

Und tatsächlich erschallte ein leises klingeln. Martin und Tom erstarrten, "Einsatzleitung für den 16/23. Wir hören ein klingeln!"

"16/23 wie ist eure Position?"

Nach Durchgabe der Position eilten die beiden dem klingeln entgegen. Und blieben vor einem Container stehen... "Scheiße" fluchte Arne. "Einsatzleitung für den 16/23. Wir stehen jetzt vor einem Container. Da ist was Elektronisches angebracht, sieht aus wie ne Bombe."

 

tbc


	2. Gesucht und Gefunden

Kapitel 2

Stephans Herz setzte aus. Bombe? Wie konnte das denn jetzt sein?! Er rannte nun förmlich auf die Kollegen zu und wäre in seiner Aufregung beinahe fast zum Container gerannt, um diesen zu öffnen.

Nur durch das beherzte Eingreifen von Muri und Tom kam er rechtzeitig zum Stehen.

„Welches krankes Hirn hat das denn verzapft?“ brach es aus Martin raus, als er die ganze Elektronik und blinkenden Lichter sah.

Stephans Herz raste, es drohte förmlich zu explodieren. Die Angst, dass Paul sterben könnte war noch niemals vorher so real wie in diesem Moment. Hilflos klammerte er sich an Muri und Tom die ihn stützen.

Beide konnten nur zu gut verstehen, was in dem Kollegen vorgehen musste. Ein geliebter Mensch in Gefahr war immer was schreckliches, aber sowas… Da konnte einen kein Training drauf vorbereiten.

Natürlich hatten das unfreiwillige Outing alle überrascht. Aber zum einen waren die meisten von Ihnen gut befreundet und der Rest gute Kollegen. Und zum anderen waren alle Tolerant genug, um selbstsicher damit umzugehen. Niemand von ihnen war homophob. Nicht einmal Klaus oder Ingrid, als die ältesten der Truppe fühlten sich dadurch unwohl oder angeekelt. Dafür waren sie alle zu erfahren mit der Dunkelheit der Menschen, mit dem was anderen gleichgeschlechtlichen Paaren wiederfahren war.

„Paul!“ Stephan rief nach seinem Freund. Er musste seine Stimme hören…

Aus dem Container drang kein Ton.

„Ruf das Handy noch mal an, Stephan!“ Klaus‘ Stimme klang schroff, alle wussten wie sehr ihm Paul am Herzen lag. Der jüngere Polizist war wie ein Sohn für ihn.

Mit zitternden Händen hielt Stephan das Handy an sein Ohr. Als das Klingeln wieder einsetzte wussten sie, dass sie vor dem richtigen Container standen.

Zur großen Überraschung aller wurde das Gespräch dieses Mal angenommen, „…lo…“

„Paul!“ Stephan wollte einfach nur weinen. Sein Freund lebte!

„…phan?“

„Ja, Paul. Wir sind vor dem Container, haben dein Handy geortet.“ Stephan stellte sein Handy auf Lautsprecher, ließ die anderen, etwas widerwillig, an der Kommunikation teilhaben.

„Con…tainer?“

Unvermittelt nahm Oliver Stephan das Handy aus der Hand, „Hey, Kurzer! Wie geht es dir?“

Kurze Stille trat ein, „Oli?“

„Nennt dich sonst noch wer ‚Kurzer‘, Kurzer?“

„Nö…“

„Siehst du. Also Butter bei die Fische, wie geht es dir? Tut dir was weh?“

„Kopf“

„Blutest du?“

„Platzwunde, Stirn…“

„Was noch?“

„Atmen tut weh…“

„Du wurdest vom Auto umgenietet, richtig?“

„…Ja…“

„Aber sonst? Was machen die Beine, Arme, der Bauch?“

„Rechter Arm tut weh, rechtes Bein in taub…“

„Taubheitsgefühl? Prickeln oder brennen? Irgendwas?“

„Ich kann mein Bein nicht mehr fühlen, Oli!“ Panik schwang nun in Pauls Stimme mit.

„Ruhig Blut, Kurzer! Gib uns noch ein paar Minuten und wir sind bei dir, ok?“

Oli gab Stephan das Handy zurück, „Beruhig ihn! Er kriegt sowieso schon schlecht Luft und wenn her hyperventiliert könnte er das Bewusstsein verlieren.“

Klaus lauschte mit halben Ohr als Stephan sanft und beruhigend auf Paul einredete. Die Vertrautheit was keinem von ihnen vorher jemals aufgefallen. Beide Polizisten zu professionell, um sich was anmerken zu lassen.

„Wann kommt denn endlich das Bombenräumkommando?!“ Die Ungeduld in Toms Stimme konnten alle nur zu gut nachvollziehen.

Die Feuerwehr und der Rettungsdienst zogen sich schon mal etwas zurück, um Platz zu schaffen und einen Sicherheitsradius einzuhalten.

Klaus trat näher an seine Leute, „Die sind in wenigen Sekunden hier. Die wissen was auf dem Spiel steht.“

Zu oft hatten alle zusammengearbeitet um keine persönlichen Beziehungen aufzubauen. Deswegen was es auch immer doppelt so schlimm wenn jemand aus den eigenen Reihen betroffen war. Sicher, alle gaben ständig ihr bestes. Doch wenn einer der ihren betroffen war, gab man alles und noch mehr.

Endlich kam der Wagen mit dem Bombenentschärfer und nach einer kurzen Einweisung in die Situation mussten sich nun auch die Polizisten zurückziehen. Absperrungen hatten sie bereits errichtet, damit auch niemand in die Nähe des Einsatzortes kam.

Stephan fühlte sich schlecht, er war bleich und sein Puls raste. Nachdem er Paul etwas beruhigt hatte war es still geworden und kein flehen konnte ihm ein Lebenszeichen bescheren.

Tom Riedel sah den Kollegen besorgt an. Der Rettungsdienst und die Feuerwehrkollegen waren von ihren Freunden bei der Polizei ins Bild gesetzt worden. Auch über die persönliche Beziehung die die beiden Polizisten hatten.

Nicht, dass es einen von ihnen störte, aber das war der Grund, warum Tom sich nah bei Stephan aufhielt. Im Notfall könnte er versuchen einzugreifen und den Mann beruhigen.

Somit konnte Oliver sich auf den Patienten –Paul, rief ihm sein Herz zu, nicht nur ein Patient- vorbereiten und kümmern.

Atmung beschleunigte sich, Schweiß trat auf die Stirn und wie befürchtet ging Stephan Sindera plötzlich in die Knie.

Tom legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter und kniete sich vor ihn, „Ganz ruhig, Stephan. Alles wird gut!“

Der rasende Puls sprach Bände für den Stress den der andere gerade durchlebte. Alle hofften inständig, dass Paul da lebend rauskam.

Stephan klammerte sich an die Hand des Notarztes. Sie war in diesem Moment das einzige was ihm Halt gab.

Just in dem Moment wo sich Stephan langsam beruhigte gab der Entschärfungstrupp Entwarnung, „Ist nur ne Attrappe. Viele Leuchtdioden und nichts dahinter.“

Sofort waren alle wieder Einsatzbereit.

Die Feuerwehr um Einsatzleiter Björn Eckhoff schritten sofort zur Tat über und rückten der Container-Tür mit einem Bolzenschneider zu Leibe. 

Die Türe öffnete sich knarzend und alles stockte der Atem als sie endlich den gefangenen Kollegen sahen.

Paul saß auf dem Boden, eine kleine Blutlache hatte sich um ihn herum gebildet. Die Handgelenke waren mit Handschellen, wahrscheinlich seine eigenen, an eine große Kiste hinter ihm gekettet. Blut lief immer noch die große Platzwunde an seiner Stirn entlang. Seine Uniform war noch da, aber total verdreckt und man konnte sogar mehrere Fußabrücke darauf erkennen. Vermutlich hatte ihn sein Peiniger mehrfach getreten.

Björn stürzte mit den anderen vor, Oliver direkt hinter ihm.

„Paul!“ Stephan war sich bewusst, dass er die anderen Arbeiten lassen musste. Sie waren alle da, um Paul zu helfen… Aber he wollte, musste zu ihm!

Tom und Muri waren wieder zu Stephan herangetreten und Tom hielt ihn fest. Er hatte beide Arme um den anderen gelegt und nutze diese Umarmung, um Stephan daran zu hindern loszustürzen.

„Ganz ruhig, die kümmern sich.“ Muri und Martin waren anscheinend drauf und dran selber hinzugehen. Sie alle wollten Gewissheit.

Paul hatte sich derweil noch nicht bewegt.

Die Anwesenheit der anderen bekam er anscheinend gar nicht mehr mit. 

„Schlüssel für die Handschellen!“ Rief Björn und Klaus trat schnell voran.

Oliver begutachtete die äußere Erscheinung seines Freundes, „Vorsicht, die Schulter gefällt mir gar nicht.“

Die Handschellen wurden gelöst und die Feuerwehrmänner senkten vorsichtig die Arme des gefangenen Polizisten.

Als sie zurücktraten war auch schon der Rettungsdienst zur Stelle.

„Pupillen isokor, Reaktion aber verlangsamt. Große Platzwunde mit Hämatom auf der rechten Gesichtshälfte.“

Mit Hilfe von Franko und Ben führten Oliver den Bodycheck, „Drei gebrochene Rippen, rechte Seite. Becken stabil. Offener Bruck am rechten Oberschenkel. Linkes Bein o.B.“

Yannik stand parat als Oliver sich zu ihm umdrehte, „Wir brauchen Monitoring, einen Zugang, Volumen und bereiten die Intubation vor. Schutzreflexe nicht vorhanden, aber noch atmet er selbstständig. Was sagen die Werte?“

Ben, der schnell das Monitoring angeschlossen hatte sah besorgt aus, „Druck bei 100/50, Puls bei 80, Sättigung bei 80 und fallend.“

„Bereitet Intubation vor!“

Die Uniform hatten die Sanitäter bereits aufgeschnitten. Dies gab den Blick frei auf Pauls Oberkörper und das riesige Hämatom an der rechten Seite.

„Wir müssen aufpassen, nicht dass es Einblutung ins Abdomen gibt, oder einen Pneumothorax durch Lungenverletzung.“

Routiniert arbeiteten die Kollegen daran Paul zu stabilisieren.

Kompresse auf der Stirn, Bein fixiert und intubiert wurde der verletzte Polizist schließlich in den RTW verladen.

Stephan stand neben sich. Er wollte zu Paul, aber man ließ ihn nicht.

Er wollte helfen, aber er konnte nicht.

Das einzige was ihn aufrecht hielt war die Anwesenheit seiner Freunde Tom, Muri und Martin, sowie des Notarztes.

„Komm Stephan, du kannst mit ihm ins Krankenhaus.“ Klaus griff dem Jüngeren Beamten beim Arm und gemeinsam bugsierten sie ihn zum RTW.

Als Stephan einen kurzen Blick in den Innenraum erhaschen konnte, wünschte er sich das Bild wieder aus seinem Gedächtnis zu streichen.

Da lag sein Paul, bewusstlos, blutverschmiert, intubiert. Er war so blass und leblos. Nicht wie sonst, warm und aufgeweckt.

„Stephan!“ Klaus schüttelte den anderen sanft aber bestimmt, „Hör zu! Du fährst mit ihm und wartest im Krankenhaus. Wir kommen nach, sobald wir den Tatort gesichert haben. Verstanden?“

Die Starre in die er verfallen war löste sich endlich und Stephan sah seinen DGL an, „Verstanden.“

„Gut. Es bringt Paul gar nichts, wenn du und hier zusammenklappst.“ Damit schob er Stephan bestimmend auf den Beifahrersitz des RTW.

Die anderen scharrten sich ebenfalls um den RTW, wollten Paul und Stephan sehen bevor sie abfuhren. Aber Klaus konnte das nicht dulden, „Los Leute, wir haben einen Tatort zu sichern!“

Martin und Tom fingen an den Betreiber des Geländes ausfindig zu machen. Trotz der Abgelegenheit des Einsatzortes hatten sich ein paar schaulustige versammelt.

Muri und Ben sicherten Spuren und bereiteten alles für die Spusi und Kripo vor.

Arne, dessen Streifenkollege Stephan mit Paul mitgefahren war, und Hannah koordinierten die weiteren Arbeiten mit dem Entschärfungskommando und der Feuerwehr.

Als sich die Situation langsam beruhigte rief Hannah plötzlich, „Hey! Stehenbleiben!“ Die junge Beamtin spurtete los. Sie lief einem Mann hinterher. Sie hatte diesen Mann schon einmal an diesem Tag gesehen. 

Es war der Mann, den Paul verfolgt hatte.

tbc


	3. Gerechtigkeit

Kapitel 3

Die anderen ließen sofort alles stehen und liegen und folgten Hannah. Sie wussten zwar nicht was los war, aber vertraute der Kollegin.

„Stehenbleiben sagte ich!“ Der Mann war schnell, schneller als Hannah.

Aber Ben war noch schneller. Mit einem gekonnten Spurt holte er den Verdächtigen ein und brachte ihn zu Boden.

Dieser wehrte sich, konnte aber nichts ausrichten, als endlich Tom, Muri und Hannah bei ihm eintrafen. 

Schnell wurde der Mann fixiert und mit der Acht gefesselt.

„Was soll das? Warum laufen Sie vor der Polizei weg?“ Hannah ah den Mann scharf an. Sie war sich zu 100% sicher, dass es der von vorher war.

„Lasst mich sofort los!“ Der Mann versuchte immer noch sich loszureißen, zappelte wie wild und versuchte sogar Ben in den Arm zu beißen als dieser nicht losließ.

„Hören Sie auf sich zu wehren, Sie tun sich nur selber weh!“ Ben griff gekonnt unter den gefesselten Arm des Mannes und brachte ihn in eine gebückte Haltung. Sicherer für beide, da er nun die Hebelwirkung auf den Oberkörper des Verdächtigen hatte.

Nun machten sich die vier Polizisten auf den Weg zurück zu den anderen. Klaus sah ihnen erwartungsvoll entgegen, „Was war los?“

„Den Typen hatte Paul heute Morgen verfolgt. Ich erkenne seine Kleidung und sein Gesicht und Körperbau.“ Hannah sah Klaus ernst an. „Ich bin nur auf ihn zugegangen und dann hat er Hackengas gegeben.“

Klaus sah den Verdächtigen an, „Wie ist ihr Name?“

„Das geht euch einen Scheissdreck an! Lasst mich sofort los ihr Bullenschweine!“ Wieder versucht der Mann sich loszureißen. Er trat sogar nach Hannah, wurde aber daran von Martin gehindert. Nicht weil Hannah sich nicht selbst schützen konnte, sondern weil man das unter Kollegen und Freunden so machte.

„Sie sind verpflichtet sich auszuweisen.“ Klaus blieb kühl und ruhig. Am liebsten wäre es dem Typen an den Hals gegangen.

„Leck mich!“

Ben hatte nun die Nase voll und drückte den Verdächtigen unsanft gegen den Container, „Dann werden wir Sie jetzt durchsuchen.“ Martin zog sich die Handschuhe an, während Ben den Mann weiter fixierte. „Haben Sie was in den Taschen woran sich mein Kollege verletzten kann? Spritzen, Messen oder ähnliches?“

„Lasst mich los, verdammt!“

Ben hatte nun endgültig genug und fixierte den Kopf des verdächtigen indem er ihn bestimmend, aber nicht schmerzhaft, an die Wand drückte.

Schnell durchsuchte Martin den Mann. Er fand unter anderem zwei verschiedene Schlüsselbund, zwei Brieftaschen und ein Handy. Im Schuh hatte den Mann ein Klappmesser versteckt.

„Herr…“ Klaus öffnete die erste Brieftasche, schloss diese aber genauso schnell wieder und griff die andere, „David Strögel. Sie sind Beschuldigter im Strafverfahren. Sie brauchen sich vor Ort zum Sachverhalt nicht zu äußern. Haben Sie das verstanden?“

Die anderen Polizisten schauten sich leicht verdutzt an. Klaus hatte dem Verdächtigen doch noch nicht eine Frage gestellt.

„Wieso Beschuldigter?! Ey, ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!“

„Wieso haben Sie dann die Brieftasche des Polizeikommissars Richter bei sich?“

Hannah keuchte erschrocken auf. Also hatte der Typ tatsächlich was mit Pauls Verschwinden und Verletzungen zu tun.

„Alter, wovon redest du? Die hab ich gefunden!“

„So so, und das Schlüsselbund auch, oder?“ Klaus hielt nun eins der beiden Schlüsselbünder hoch. Paul hatte einen Anhänger mit seinem Vornamen daran befestigt, sowie ein Bild der Truppe in einem Bildanhänger.

„Wieso musste mir der Penner auch hinterherlaufen?! Ich wollte die olle Schnepfe doch nicht schlagen, aber die hatte es verdient!“

„Sie geben also zu die Dame niedergeschlagen und ausgeraubt zu haben?“ Fragte Hannah nach.

Der Mann schnaubte verächtlich, „Die Schlampe hat es voll verdient. Und der Penner auch. Hat versucht mich aus meinem Auto zu ziehen. Jetzt kann der erstmal für den Schaden an meiner Karre blechen.“

„Sie fahren jemanden an, absichtlich wohlgemerkt, und erwarten, dass dieser dann für den Schaden aufkommt? Was läuft bei Ihnen im Hirn nicht richtig?!“ Martin war entsetzt. Sie hatten ja alle schon viel erlebt, aber so viel Gleichgültigkeit und Uneinsichtigkeit war dann, zum Glück, doch eher selten.

„Und was ist mit meinen Sitzen? Sind total vollgeblutet…“

Klaus unterbrach den Beschuldigten, „Was hatten Sie denn mit dem Kollegen vor? Warum haben sie nicht den Notruf gewählt?“

„Ich wollte ein bisschen Spaß mit dem haben.“ Der Mann wurde kleinlauter. Langsam schien er sich bewusst zu werden, welchen Mist er verzapft hatte.

Tom und Muri sahen sich beunruhigt an, „Was meinen Sie mit ‚Spaß‘?“

Hannah holte das Handy des Verdächtigen raus als dieser schwieg. Herr Stögel schien die Art von Mensch zu sein, der gerne angab. Und dies eventuell auch festhielt.

Und schon fand Hannah mehrere Fotos und Videos.

Die Bilder zeigten den gefesselten Paul und wie der Beschuldigte neben ihm posierte. Ein Bild zeigte wie der Mann einen Kuss auf die Wange gab bevor er ihn schlug. Es gab mehrere dieser Fotos, alle zeigten den bewusstlosen Paul und den Mann als dieser Paul erniedrigte.

Die Videos waren nicht besser. 

Das erste zeigte wie der Mann aus dem Auto ausstieg. Als Paul ins Bild kam, am Boden liegend und augenscheinlich bewusstlos, konnte man den Verdächtigen fluchen hören, „So ne scheiße Mann! Meine Karre ist verkratzt.“ Damit trat der Verdächtige auf den am Boden liegenden Polizisten ein. Dieser keuchte nur, reagierte aber sonst nicht.

Der Rest des Videos wurde nicht besser. Paul wurde immer wieder Misshandlungen ausgesetzt. Geschlagen, getreten und angefasst.

Die Polizisten waren entsetzt. Als ob der VU noch nicht genug gewesen wäre… Wie würde Paul darauf reagieren? Der einzige Trost war, dass es anscheinend zu keinen weiteren sexuellen Handlungen gekommen war. Die Uniform war soweit unbeschädigt gewesen. 

Aber trotzdem mussten sie dies dem Krankenhaus mitteilen, damit Paul dementsprechend untersucht werden konnte.

~~~~~  
„Hi, Stephan!“ Heidi betrat das Zimmer in dem Paul untergebracht worden war.

Stephan saß auf dem Besucherstuhl und hielt sanft Pauls linke Hand in seiner. Immer wieder beteuerte er seinem Freund, dass er bei ihm war und alles gut werden würde.

„Heidi,“ Stephan klammerte sich an die gemeinsame Freundin als diese ihm um den Hals fiel.

„Die andren sin auch gleich da.“ Kaum zu Ende gesprochen öffnete sich auch schon wieder die Türe und der Rest der Truppe betrat leise das Zimmer.

Klaus trat an das Bett und begutachtete den Verletzten, „Wie geht es ihm?“

Seufzend sah Stephan ihn an, „Den Umständen entsprechend. Er hat eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und drei Rippen sind gebrochen. Abschürfungen an den Handgelenken und die Schulter hat er sich gezerrt. Das Bein ist gebrochen.“

„Und von den Vitalfunktionen?“ Fragte Klaus besorgt nach.

„Stabil, die Lunge wurde nicht verletzt und es gab auch keine weiteren inneren Blutungen.“

Paul zuckte leicht zusammen als er Stimmen hörte. 

„…Er wollte wohl etwas Spaß mit ihm haben…“

Die Hand, sanft und warm, die seine eigene hielt wurde fester, aber nie schmerzhaft.

„Spaß?“ Paul erkannt Stephans Stimme, auch wenn die Worte gepresst herauskamen. 

„Der Beschuldigte hatte Videos und Fotos gemacht. Wir haben die nötigen Informationen an den Arzt weitergegeben und der wird noch ein paar Untersuchen machen.“

„Untersuchungen?“ Pauls Stimme war etwas schwach und es dauerte einen Moment bis die Anwesenden ihn bemerkten.

„Paul, du bist wach!“ Stephan lehnte sich vor und sah seinem Freund in die Augen. „Wie geht es dir? Hast du Schmerzen?“

„Nö, die Schmerzmittel sind wohl das gute Zeug.“ Er lächelte leicht seinen Freund an. Sein Lächeln verschwand als er endlich realisierte, dass sein Geliebter seine Hand vor den Augen der anderen hielt. Panik machte  
sich in ihm breit und das Piepen der Geräte wurde hektischer.

„Ganz ruhig, Schatz.“ Stephan gab seiner Hand einen sanften Kuss.

Verwundert sah Paul Stephan an, „Was…“

„Die Katze ist aus dem Sack, mein Lieber. Du hast uns beide geouted.“

„Was? Wann?“

„Erinnerst du dich daran, dass du mich angerufen hast?“ Als Paul nickte fuhr Stephan fort, „Du hast gesagt, dass die unser Streit leid tut und, dass ich dich nicht verlassen soll.“

Beschämt senkte Paul den Kopf, „Oh.“

„Aber soll ich dir was sagen? Ich habe damit keine Probleme mehr. Ich liebe dich und möchte, dass es jeder weiß!“ Stephan gab dem kleineren einen liebevollen und sanften Kuss. „Es tut mir nur leid, dass es erst soweit kommen musste, bevor ich endlich dazu bereit war zu dir zu stehen.“

„Du hattest Angst…“

„Aber du nicht. Du wusstest, dass unsere Freunde und Kollegen zu uns stehen würden. Und das haben sie. Ohne die anderen hätte ich das nicht alleine durchgestanden.“ Stephan sah nun die Freunde an und strahlte sie an, „Danke, Leute!“

Paul strahlte Stephan an. Trotz der Blessuren, trotz der Schmerzmittel konnte der kleinere immer noch den ganzen Raum erhellen.

tbc


	4. Happy End

Kapitel 4

Viele Wochen später ging es Paul endlich wieder gut und er würde am nächsten Tag wieder seinen Dienst antreten. Nicht, dass er die anderen groß vermisst hätte. Die waren ja ständig und immer da.

Auf der einen Seite war er total glücklich, dass die Freunde und Kollegen ihre Beziehung so akzeptierten und sie unterstützten. 

Auf der anderen Seite hätte er seinen Freund endlich mal wieder gerne für sich. 

Seit dem Geschehen hatte Stephan immer aufgepasst Paul nicht zu hart anzufassen, ihm nicht weh zu tun. Das hieß leider auch, keinen Sex.

Diese plötzliche Abstinenz machte Paul wahnsinnig. Schließlich schliefen Sie nun jeden Abend gemeinsam im Bett. Die heißen Küsse waren immer noch da und auch vorsichtige Liebkosungen waren an der Tagesordnung. Paul merkte schnell, dass sich Stephan immer noch sorgte. Schließlich war er nicht nur verletzt, sondern auch sexuell genötigt worden. Paul hatte die Bilder gesehen und sich geekelt. Er hatte es körperlich aufgrund seiner Verletzungen zwar nicht mitbekommen, aber seelisch war es doch sehr belastend.

Allerdings verstand Stephan nicht, dass Paul den Unterschied zwischen dem Angriff und ihrer gegenseitigen Berührungen fühlte.

Immer wenn Paul so richtig heiß wurde auf seinen Geliebten stoppte der. Klar bot er an, ihn weiter zu liebkosen, bis er kam. Aber es war einfach nicht das gleiche wie die Nähe die sie sonst aus dem Liebesspiel schöpften.

Nun aber hatte Paul einen Plan. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Stephan ihn ebenso sehr wollte wie er den anderen in sich spüren wollte.

Paul hatte den Raum Abgedunkelt und Kerzen angezündet. Er wusste, dass Stephan jeden Moment von der Schicht nach Hause kommen müsste. Vorbereitet war er auch.

Er trug nur eine Boxershorts und hatte seinen Körper auf das hoffentlich kommende vorbereitet. Er brannte fast schon vor Verlangen.

Die Wohnungstür wurde geöffnet und Pauls Herz fing an zu rasen.

Schnell legt er sich aufs Bett und benutze die bereit hängenden Handschellen, aus Plüsch, damit keine Male zurückblieben.

„Schatz?“

Paul lief rot an als er an das Bild dachte, dass er gerade vermittelte. Seine Shorts zeigten deutlich seine Erektion, überall am Körper hatte er Gänsehaut und sein Herz raste vor Aufregung und Erwartung. Würde Stephan ihn wieder zurückweisen?

„Schatz? Paul?“ Die Stimme kam näher.

„Hier.“ 

Die Schlafzimmertüre öffnete sich und im Türrahmen stand ein total überrumpelter Stephan. „Paul?“

Die heisere Stimme der größeren ließ Paul wohlige Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

„Ja?“

„Was tust du da?“

„Nach was sieht das aus?“ Paul sah an sich runter. Seine Erektion schmerzte schon beinahe, so hart war er.

Stephan kniete sich auf das Bett, direkt zwischen die leicht gespreizten Knie, „Es sieht aus als wolltest du mich verführen.“

„Wow, mit dem Instinkt solltest du echt zur Polizei gehen!“ Flaxte Paul.

„Wird ich vielleicht auch!“ Zwinkerte Stephan zurück. Er lehnte sich weiter vor und stützte sich mit den Oberarmen ab. Sein Körper kam leicht auf Paul zum Liegen, aber nicht mit dem vollen Gewicht. Der Unterkörper der gegen seinen presste zuckte lustvoll zurück, „Willst du mir hiermit irgendwas sagen?“ 

 

Paul keuchte als Stephan gegen seine Erektion presste. Wie lange hatte er den anderen nicht mehr so nah gespürt? „Ich will dich!“

„Bist du sicher?“ 

„Gott, Stephan! Was muss ich denn noch tun? Ich lieg hier, fast nackt, hart wie nichts und bereits gestretcht und…“ Paul konnte nicht weitersprechen.

Der harte, verlangende Kuss stoppte ihn.

Stephan war im Nichts auf Hochtouren. Zu hören, wie sehr in sein Geliebter wollte, dass er sich bereits selbst vorbereitet hatte, machte ihn heiß wie selten.

Der Kuss zog sich in die Länge, Münder suchten sich immer wieder voller Sehnsucht. Zungen die miteinander spielten und sich liebkosten.

Paul erkannte nun den Nachteil am anketten. Er konnte Stephan nicht berühren, war ihm hilflos ausgeliefert.

Und dieser nutze das schamlos aus.

Schnell war die Boxershorts verschwunden und Stephan streichelte sanft aber bestimmt über den Oberkörper des anderen. Liebkosungen, Küsse und heiße flinke Hände trieben Paul beinahe in den Wahnsinn.

Das Keuchen und Stöhnen wurde immer heftiger als Stephan sich der pulsierenden Erektion widmete. Gleichzeitig wanderten seine Finger weiter nach unten, prüften ob Paul auch wirklich genug geweitet war.

Und ob er es war. 

Die Finger die in im inneren Liebkosten und der heiße Mund an deinem Glied sorgten dafür, dass Paul sich immer wieder aufbäumte. Er wollte mehr, tiefer.

Immer noch vollständig mit den Straßenklamotten bekleidet, öffnete Stephan seine Hose. Er rückte näher mit seinem Unterkörper an den Hintern des anderen und stieß langsam und sachte in ihn hinein.

Paul stöhnte lustvoll auf. Wie lange hatte er sich nach dem Gefühl gesehnt?

Stephan keuchte als Paul sich um ihn zusammenzog. Ab da gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Immer schneller und tiefer stoßend küsste Stephan seinen Paul. Dieser stöhnte immer wieder auf, wenn Stephan den richtigen Punkt in seinem Inneren traf. 

Beide waren zu erregt um lange auszuhalten.

Nach einem letzten heftigen Stoß kam Stephan. Sofort suchte seine Hand die pulsierende Härte des anderen und er war verwundert, als er merkte, dass Paul bereits ebenfalls seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte.

Erschöpft und voller Glückshormone legte sich Stephan wieder auf Paul und küsste diesen innig.

Erst als Paul langsam die Arme einschliefen lösten sich die beiden und Stephan befreite ihn. Glücklich stellte er fest, dass die Handschellen bei Paul keine Male hinterlassen hatten.

„Geht es dir gut?“ fragte er Paul nachdem sie sich etwas erholt hatten.

Paul schnurrte, „Jepp, genau das habe ich gebraucht!“

Entgeistert sah Stephan Paul an, „Was? Das ich über dich herfalle und dich noch angezogen nehme?“ Irritiert sah er auf sein beflecktes Shirt runter. Auch die Hose war ein Fall für die Reinigung.

„Du machst dir doch nicht wirklich gerade Sorgen um deine Klamotten oder?“ Das zufriedene Lächeln wich langsam aus Pauls Gesicht. Hatte er sich wirklich so getäuscht?

„Nicht wirklich,“ antwortete Stephan ohne zu zögern. „Aber ich hätte dich verletzen können…“

„Quatsch! Ich wollte einfach nur sehen, ob du mich überhaupt noch…“

„Wie kannst du daran zweifeln?“

Paul lief rot an, „Du wolltest keinen Sex mehr mit mir. Was hätte ich denn denken sollen?“

Stephan seufzte, „Ach Paul, ich wollte dir doch einfach nur Zeit geben dich von dem ganzen Mist zu erholen.“

„Und das habe ich! Aber du glaubst mir ja nicht.“ Paul schmollte.

„Das tut mir leid, Schatz.“ Stephan küsste seinen Freund zärtlich. „Aber da gerade war richtig heiß! Ich hätte glaube ich gar nicht genug Hirnzellen gehabt, um mich auszuziehen…“

Paul lachte laut auf, „Na, dann habe ich ja alles richtig gemacht!“ Er sah seinen Geliebten sanft an, „Ich liebe dich, Stephan.“

„Ich liebe dich auch, Paul.“ Stephan drehte sich auf die Seite und zog Paul an sich. Zufrieden kuschelten sich die beiden aneinander.

Morgen ging der Alltag wieder los.

Zwar wurden die beiden nicht mehr als Team eingesetzt, aber dennoch waren sie immer noch glücklich mit dem was sie taten.

Anderen helfen und sie beschützen.

Morgen ging es dann zurück Auf Streife.

End


End file.
